Sous le vent
by jenesuisplusla
Summary: Eux qui voguent sous le vent. Drabbles
1. 3 fois 100

Disclaimers: Les personnages et le monde de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda et la seule chose que je gagne ici c'est du plaisir à écrire sur eux.

Note: Etant française et lisant donc les mangas français j'utilise les noms français. (Beaucoup de français là dedans non ? )

----

Le fait que ce soit tombé le jour même de la Saint Valentin était un pur hasard, sûrement. Nami ne semblait pas du tout apprécier ce genre de fête incitant à dépenser inutilement de l'argent.

Et puis ce n'était qu'une mandarine, pas la peine de sauter de joie à la vue de ce cadeau, même si les mandarines étaient aux yeux de Nami aussi importantes que l'argent -ou presque.

Mais d'un autre côté, le fait que Sandy essaye de calmer, non sans peine, sa colère dans son coin était en soi extrêmement plaisant à voir.

----

_Un peu de ZorroNami parce que j'aime ça (même si je sens déjà la colère des fans de ZorroSandy)_

----

Pipo était sous-estimé, il le savait. Dans l'équipage personne ne voyait l'intérêt de ce qu'il appelait son atelier, à part Chopper, mais lui, tout l'intéressait. Un des plus gros problèmes était que Sandy n'appréciait pas trop le fait que le canonnier utilise la réserve d'épices pour ses expériences. Mais bien sûr la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et ça le cuisinier le savait forcément, alors Pipo n'alla pas se gêner pour vanter les mérites de sa soi disante potion d'amour devant Sandy, histoire de bien remplir son porte-monnaie.

----

_Aimant beaucoup les petites anecdotes sur l'atelier de Pipo j'ai eu envie d'écrire un peu dessus D_

----

Ils ne remonteraient sûrement pas dans les nuages, ils ne reverraient sûrement pas leurs habitants ni les mystérieux paysages de nuages ainsi que les animaux des cieux. Mais eux, il leur suffisait de lever les yeux afin d'apperçevoir les nuages, de repenser à ces contrées si différentes. Elle ne verrait jamais la mer bleue, elle aimait trop son pays pour l'abandonner, et de là haut, tout la haut où elle est elle ne voit qu'une énorme tache bleue appelée océan.

"Aisa tu te penches trop, tu vas tomber"

Et cela, ce n'est pas juste du tout.

----

_J'ai beaucoup aimé le passage à Skypiea alors avec beaucoup d'efforts j'ai cherché un petit quelque chose qui ne joue pas sur l'humour (pour une fois)_


	2. Illusions dans le noir

Les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eichiiro Oda, je ne gagne rien en les utilisants.

Je ne dirais pas que jen'avais pas oublié d'écrire la suite, se serait faux, enfin bon, mieux vaut (_très_) tard que jamais.

----

_Les monstres qui se cachent dans ta chambre..._

-

Il est vrai que le noir total peut être effrayant, mais le pire, le plus angoissant, c'est sans doute la pénombre. Là où l'on distingue à peine les contours des objets et que chaque forme pourrait soudainement se transformer en monstre. Lorsque le vent claque fort contre la fenêtre et que les cartes mal collées manquent de s'envoler, lorsque les dernières gouttes de pluie qui tombent font bien plus penser à du sang qui coule, Nami se bouche fermement les oreilles en répétant très vite que tout va bien aller, laissant ses larmes couler dans le noir.

-

J'essaie de faire dans l'angoissant (en espérant que c'est pas trop foiré)

----

Bon là c'est 120 mots mais arrondir à 100 ou 150 me semble être soi trop peu, soit trop tout court donc je laisse tel quel.

-

_Ce pourquoi les fantômes n'existent pas_

_-_

Zorro se dit parfois qu'il n'y a rien de plus dur que l'oubli, et le fait de savoir qu'il ne se souvient plus de la voix de Kuina y est pour quelque chose. Mais ça il ne l'avouera jamais, même sous la torture.

Leur promesse lui permet de ne pas tout oublier, même s'il aimerait quelque chose de plus consistant, plus réél.

Quand il rencontre Tashigi, il comprend pourquoi personne ne veut croire en l'existance des fantômes. Parce qu'une image si semblable et en même temps si différente du passé ne peut que rendre amer.

Garder ses distances lui semble la meilleure solution, et encore, il n'en est même pas sûr.

----

_La douleur qu'il préfère..._

-

Oh, il a bien comprit depuis longtemps qu'ils ne reviendraient _sûrement_ pas. Mais la douleur physique du choc contre le mur est de loin plus supportable à celle psychologique: il n'arrive tout simplement pas à ne plus y penser. Alors il continue de cogner son crane meurtri contre la paroi.

La promesse du gamin au chapeau de paille est en même temps une délivrance et une malédiction: car l'espoir contrairement à une flamme ne s'éteind jamais totalement, et Laboon ne le sait que trop bien. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre avant de recommencer.

----

Je ferais mieux d'arrêter de polluer le monde de One Piece avec ma déprime moi... xD


End file.
